battle_of_the_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaming Rules
Rules 1: I, ______, run this RP. Storytellers CAN and _____ are admins. What we say goes. 2: Do not be rude; if you have a problem with someone, do not deal with it on the RP, deal with it through a PM. 3: NO DRAMA OR TEMPER TANTRUMS OOC. (e.g. "Fine, ignore me!" or, "I'm thinking about quitting this RP...") You have no idea how annoying this is!!! If you have a problem with how the RP is going, PM me nicely with no whining and I will try and fix it. 4: You cannot control another person's character, not even a little. 5: Storytellers CAN and ______ are admins. When _____ is offline, they will accept Empires and settle disputes. They won't be dictators, but if they ask you to do something, please listen. 6: If you join, please actually RP once in a while. It's disheartening when someone joins, makes two posts and then leaves without another word. 7: No major plot twists without my consent. I have plans for major plots and Galactic Wars, and I don't want random ones too. No, you cannot take over the galaxy or have the main villain unless I say you can. 8: Love is allowed, just don't get, erm, inappropriate. You know exactly what I'm talking about. All you need to say is "She went to his room to spend some time alone with him" or something along the lines of that for the point to be made if things go farther than kissing, and then immediately timeskip. 9: I don't really mind swearing. Just please star the vowels out, and don't say them over and over. 10: If you have a problem with the way another person is RPing, please PM me so I can resolve any conflicts. 11: One Corbian ability per character! I am tired of saying this! Corbian ability-replicating Corbian abilities are allowed; however, they cannot keep other character's Corbian abilities. If the race can have natural born abilities, your character may have both as long as it does not make them impossible to defeat. The Corbian Ability can be very strong, but so obscenely powerful that they cannot be defeated. 12: Your character cannot be insanely strong (unless it is a Corbian ability). Your character cannot smash a gun to pieces with only their fist, or pick up a 500 pound boulder without a Corbian ability. 13: I reserve the right to change the plot, rules, etc as often as I please. 14: Your race cannot be ridiculously fast, strong, etc Yes, they can be swifter or stronger than most others. No, you cannot have the strongest in the entire galaxy. No picking up Centaurs as if they weigh nothing more than a sheet of paper, and armies cannot double in size every week. No "Perfect" races, either. Not a rule, but something you should know: The galaxy is not always a nice place. Evil forces, such as the Dark Shards and Night Cats, are cruel, dark-hearted, and dangerous. They WILL kill you if provoked. It is not a smart idea to waltz into their territory, start taking them on by yourself and playing the great, strong, fearless, noble space captain act. 15: Do not chat in game threat. Please use BOE chat thread Thank you :) Combat Rules 1. No insta-healing, or dodging every single attack. This defeats the whole purpose of fighting in the first place. Get wounded once in a while. We're not going to get anywhere in this RP if we can't win or lose a fight/battle. 2. For the love of chickens, use your common sense in a fight. DON'T deal fatal injuries to someone else's character, such as slitting their throat without their okay. I really shouldn't have to say this. 3. Be realistic when fighting. A single measly ship is not going to destroy a whole fleet, and if a single person is going up against 6 others, you know how that's going to end. It doesn't matter how strong that one person is. 4. Characters cannot go fighting forever. Blood loss, wounds, exhaustion, etc should be acknowledged and take their toll. Characters cannot fight for 3 hours and still go on like they just drank a redbull and joined the fight. 5. You CANNOT freeze another character or leave them unable to fight back. NO EXCEPTIONS!Do NOT break major bones such as the spine, skull, or legs in fights. 6. ASK before killing or crippling another person's character. It is THEIR decision, not yours. DO NOT pressure them into killing their character if they do not want to. 7. You cannot win every single fight/battle. It gets disheartening after a while. 8. Only 1 out of 5 attacks may be dodged; wounds must be at least as bad as a small bruise or paper cut. 9. Maximum 2 blows per post. No more. 10. Shields, armor, weapons, etc. are not indestructible. Please PM ___________ if you have any questions. I know this is a long list, but this has become such a big RP and we've hit some bumps in the road that have forced me to post these. Galactic Code 1. Permission must be requested and granted before crossing another Empire's borders. The only exception is when an Empire sends out a distress call, and even then, it is preferred that you spend as little time there as possible. 2. Trespassing ships MUST be questioned before they are attacked. If they are hostile, or refuse to leave if they serve no purpose, only then may they be attacked. Even if they are on another Empire's territory, if they are not questioned it is considered an act of war against the Empire that they belong to. The only exception is when a ship is instantly hostile without questioning (see #4). 3. Allying large, evil organizations or figures automatically ties an Empire with that organization or figure. Even if they have not committed acts of war against another Empire, they will still be targeted. 4. Threats, firing barriers around ships, or unauthorized teleportation on a ship inside another Empire's territory are considered attacks, with the exception of allied Empires. Attacks may and will be responded with retaliation, even if the attackers have not been questioned. Attackers may be interrogated, imprisoned, or killed without the authorization of the Empire that they belong to if they are on another Empire's territory. 5. The collection of any information on another Empire without the authorization of that Empire is considered spying and is an act of war. If discovered on that Empire's territory, spies are to be killed or imprisoned. 6. Empires who break Galactic Law are subject to a trial of the other Empires. Captains who break Galactic Law must be court-martialed.